Fantendo Silence
The title of this article is incorrect due to technical limitations. It should be: Fantendo: Silence ---- (name suggested by Cobweb) is a crossover fangame, being made in Game Maker by JesseRoo. Ideas are suggested by many different users, and all of the ideas are combined to create a massive game. Story An evil force manages to gain enough power to possess multiple different characters and begins using them as his tools to desutrction of all worlds. As Luigi is about to muder Princess Peach, Mario knocks him over and fights him. After defeating him, Luigi activates a portal and runs into it. Mario dives in at the last second and just makes it in. Princess Peach screams as the portal disappears, along with the kingdom's two heroes. At the other side of the portal, Mario and Luigi find themselves in Subspace, and many others are there as well. Suddenly all of the possessed people attack the heroes, and grab them then jump into another portal. However, because of the effects of Subspace, the portals remain. Mario wakes up later, being the only one who hadn't been taken away. He then sets out on his quest to save all the worlds. First visit to each world This is the storyline before and during the first visit to each of the worlds. All of them end as soon as Mario has defeated the world boss. Mushroom Kingdom After Mario and Luigi disappeared through the portal, Bowser took advantage and raided the castle. Toad and Yoshi defeatied him in the place of Mario and Luigi, although they were badly hurt and unable to walk for a few days. Shortly afterwards, Princess Peach was still in her throne room when a portal appeared. Thinking Mario had come back, she ran to it but was suddenly pushed out of the way as someone ran past. That person was actually a monkey, Diddy Kong, dragging a beat up Kirby behind him. Peach, wondering why Diddy Kong had come out of the portal, followed after them. He walked through a village, and began shooting everyone with his Peanut Popgun. Peach was horrified. She quickly ran back to inform Toadsowrth, when she ran into somebody and fell over. She looked up and saw Mario. She was happy he was back, but told him what had happened. Mario ran past her and went to find Diddy Kong and Kirby. After defeating Bowser in his castle, Bowser laughed and threw himself over the edge of the bridge into the lava. Mario walked past and found Diddy Kong, and Kirby hanging from the roof by a Piranha Plant which had wrapped itself around him. Diddy Kong saw Mario, and began fighting him. After defeating him, he collapsed in defeat and a black shard came out of him and flew straight past Mario. Diddy Kong helped get Kirby down, and Diddy Kong stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom to serve community service due to the damage he had caused. Mario and Kirby, however, needed to go back and rescue the others, so Peach said goodbye as the two stepped into the portal. Hyrule Mario and Kirby arrive in front of a ruined castle, which was only recently invaded. They ran inside, and saw Samus Aran standing in front of the staircase, staring forwards. Kirby walked up to her and she suddenly did a massive jump and disappeared. They turned around and saw her making a run for it away from the castle. They chase after her, and a dark figure standing on the staircase laughs evilly. After making it across Hyrule Field, Samus stands in front of Kakariko Village, waiting for them. The two run up to attack her, and she gets ready for battle. After the two defeat her, her armour is broken and she turns into Zero Suit Samus and runs off, then jumps down into the well. Mario and Kirby follow after her, and after exploring the well find her with Ness, having tied him up. After Samus and Mario fight, a black shard flies out of her and into the darker areas of the well. Ness wants to stay in Hyrule for a holiday, but Samus agrees to come with the two. So the now trio set out back into the portal and headed to the next world. Dreamland in progress Pokemon World in progress Earth The evil Brotherhood of Gagmier is attempting to revive Gagmier, an ancient demon of immense power. Mario and the rest of the gang arrive in the middle of a large city, where they find Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic challenges them to a race, and they begin running through the city. However, as they are running a large monster begins chasing after them. They mange to escape as the monster crashes into a building. They then hear a man running past screaming about the Brotherhood of Gagmier in the mountains. Sonic tells Mario about them, and then tells him not to worry because he'll take care of them. Mario ignores him and runs off to the mountains. When he arrives, Mario is shocked to find Luigi tied to a pole in the middle of their camp. "With my sacrifice... Gagmier will be revived!" he yelled. Mario, shocked that his brother was attempting to sacrifice himself, attempts to rescue him. He is attacked by the bortherhood, but defeats them and climbs up the pole. Luigi unties himself and lands on Mario, making him fall to the ground. The two then fight. After being defeated, Luigi rushes to a tent in an attempt to complete the sacrifice. Suddenly, he trips over. Mario looks and spots Sonic, standing right next to Luigi. "Lucky I was here!" he says, and then does a Homing Attack on Luigi. A black shard again flies out, but this time it heads into the tent. Mario, Sonic and Luigi after he was awoken go inside and find two of the brotherhood attempting to drop Lucas into a flaming circle. Mario attacks one, Luigi attacks the other, and Sonic jumps over the flame and grabs Lucas, then puts him down on the other side. Lucas goes with Mario, but Luigi says he wants to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom soon, and runs off. Mario and his team, now with Lucas, head into the portal to get to the next world. Realm of Insanity in progress Deep Space in progress Yoshi's Island in progress Subcon in progress Fantendo in progress Playable Characters *'Mario' (Super Mario Bros.) *'Kirby' (Kirby's Dreamland) *'Samus Aran' (Metroid) *'3.14' (3.14 Series) *'Drake' (DarkWorld) *'PalmMan' (Coconut Adventures) Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Jenny *Kooper *Kolorado *Gourmet Guy Bosses Mushroom Kingdom *'Diddy Kong' (Donkey Kong) *'Dry Bowser (NEW Super Mario Bros.) Hyrule *'Samus Aran' (Metroid) Dreamland *'Strafe' (3.14 Series) Pokemon World *'Meta Knight' (Kirby's Dreamland) Earth *'Luigi' (Super Mario Bros.) Realm of Insanity *'James' (DarkWorld) Deep Space *Henry the Moose (The Chronicles of Henry the Moose) Yoshi's Island *'Link' (Zelda) Subcon Fantendo *'MineMan''' (Coconut Adventures) Worlds Subspace (HUB world) Mushroom Kingdom Hyrule Dreamland Kanto/Johto/Hoenn/Sinnoh Earth Realm of Insanity Deep Space Yoshi's Island Present Past Subcon (Bonus) Fantendo (Bonus) Trivia *Sonic the Hedgehog was originally planned as a playable character but unfortunately for coding reasons he was removed. *The game is canon within multiple series, including the Ghost Smile, Police Academy and 3.14 Series. *The game contains a minor amount of jokes, although these are overshadowed by the dark storyline and the dark events that occur in the game Category:Fan GamesCategory:JesseRoo